


Przepaść

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Slash, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: Dean nie chce powtarzać tego, co według niego było tylko błędem. Sam nie zgadza się z nim, a świadomość, że wszystko skończy się w ten sposób niszczy go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128062) by [Vahly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly). 



> Normalnie nie opublikowałabym takiej kruszyny, ale ten double drabble jest dla mnie szczególny. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z włoskiego i to w dodatku nie od razu na polski, ale na angielski, ponieważ moja włoska beta nie mówi po polsku. Miałam niezłą fazę, tłumacząc to XD Tym bardziej, że jest napisany w dziwny sposób (po włosku zastosowana narracja jest jeszcze dziwniejsza). Czekam (wciąż) na odpowiedź od autora.
> 
> Moja nieustraszona beta: McDanno_Rulz ;)

— To był błąd, którego nie zamierzam powtórzyć. — Głos Deana po raz pierwszy jest tak zimny, nigdy nie sądziłeś, że jest w stanie zranić cię w taki sposób. Ból jest obezwładniający. — Może powinniśmy rozdzielić się na jakiś czas. Dać sobie czas, by zrozumieć, czego chcemy. — Mógłbyś mieć milion argumentów, by go przekonać, chociaż w tym momencie żaden nie przychodzi ci do głowy. Więc po prostu kiwasz głową i odwracasz się w stronę wyjścia. Czujesz wspomnienia tej nocy, już spędzonej , zbyt świeże, by o tym rozmawiać ze spokojem i jasnością umysłu. Oczy zaczynają cię piec i nie wiesz, która z tym rzeczy sprawia, że teraz uciekasz. Wiesz tylko, że nie jesteś w stanie znieść jego spojrzenia, tak pełnego urazy i żalu. Zanim wyjdziesz, jego słowa jeszcze cię dosięgają:

— Nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. Ja… — Nie odwracasz się, gdy wchodzisz mu w słowo:

— To nie jest ważne. Nie potrzebuję twojego wyjaśnienia, bo już je znam.

Nagle przepaść między wami staje się nie do pokonania. Kiedy wychodzisz, ciężar na twoich barkach nie słabnie, tak samo jak uścisk w gardle . Masz jedynie nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Prędzej czy później.


End file.
